


Is This For Real?

by AthenaMorningstar



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crush, F/M, Forbidden Love, Innocent, Love, Romance, Sweet, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMorningstar/pseuds/AthenaMorningstar
Summary: A student writes about her love for her (male) teacher. If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read.Very innocent crush.Maybe.





	Is This For Real?

Sunday 16:34  
I had fallen in love with my teacher. Stereotypical, right? But, I just can't stop thinking about him. In the beginning I said to myself that it was only a childish crush and I'll get over him, but my feelings haven't faded over these few years. I had looked up his adress and had been a little stalker-ish to find out if he was married or not, so I could figure out if I even had a miniscule chance of being with him. "Of course it'll never happen, hes much older than me..." I remind myself. It was before lunch and i was sitting outside the classroom I was going to be in, together, with him. The thought of his smile and bright eyes made me smile on the inside. I was always happy when he was around and I wish I could see him more often. I had even tried roaming around the school at break times so i could say 'hi' if I passed him by. I talked to my friends around the table, laughing at their jokes. I saw him walking forward to us, as always his little bag full of pens and notebooks. I try to catch his eyes and get a look at his face, I had definitely missed him. He opened the door and went in, a trail of students following him, including me. I sit down at my assigned seat and dreamily stare at his face, wondering what cute grimaces he'll make today. My favorite is when he's in a happy mood and feeling a bit silly, that's when his eyes sparkles the most. As always he has his regular shirt and pants on. After he's done explaining what we're supposed to do today, I ask him a question, but only so he'll come close to me. Again, kind of creepy, but I like to smell his perfume when he gets close to me. It's like a drug and I can't stop myself from daydreaming about his embrace and how his hugs would smell that way as well. But I knew he uses that perfume to mask the smell of smoke from his breath. I work hard so he'll hopefully be proud of me or compliment me, which he does sometimes. I know he only thinks of me as another student in the class, but I can't help but feel special when he does speak to me. Sometimes, I even glance at his behind...when I have the chance. I finish early and spend the last few minutes daydreaming a bit more about how he would treat me as his lover. And maybe even how he looks like under his shirt...but I get interrupted when he says it's time to finish the lesson and pack up. I try to stare at him a bit longer. Every time I'm walking out the door, I want to say something to him, touch him, anything! But the only thing I leave behind is a sense of longing. For a relationship that can never be. But, I still continue dreaming. While shopping, wondering what his favorite food would be. Wondering what colour he likes. Wondering, if he has noticed the way I look at him, how I blush when he says 'hi' to me, or if he even likes me back. He's always in my mind, and even in my dreams. Will this go on forever? Will I ever let him know? Only time can tell. For now, I'll keep admiring him for afar. It's best for both of us, right?  
xx/xx/17

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading <3


End file.
